Coffee
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Zoro/Robin Just a small oneshot about Robin's love for coffee while Zoro just down right hates it.


AN: Just a small story enjoy

The sun shined brightly, promising a beautiful day a head. A sigh full of contentment escaped the archaeologist's lips as she drank her morning's coffee in peace and solitude. Yes, yes, Nico Robin was a full blown coffee addict. Ever since she was eleven years old and was given a cup of the bitter tasting liquid from the kind owner of a café, it was love at first taste. A small smile formed around her lips as the captain began to scream and whine about food. With the sun's warmness beating upon her, she leaned back on the lounge chair and continued to sip her favorite beverage in relaxation.

Footsteps sounded across the planks as the great swordsman, Roronoa Zoro walked over and stood right in front of her blocking the sunlight. They said their good mornings, before Zoro took notice of the cup tightly clutched in her powerful hands. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before stating, "You know, coffee makes your teeth yellow."

Robin chuckled before replying, "That's if you don't take care of your teeth everyday Kenshi-san."

Confusion crossed his features, "You brush your teeth everyday?"

"Of course I do…You do not Kenshi-san?"

"…No…"

She blinked once, twice, then grimaced, "That's…disgusting."

"What? I don't need to worry about that. What I **need** to worry about is getting stronger."

She laughed as she held up her thermos, "Would you like some?"

"Oi woman, haven't you been listening to what I've said? Coffee makes your teeth all yellow and gross!" He turned his head to the side before mumbling, "...Not to mention there's no alcohol in it…"

"Ah but Kenshi-san, it's you who is not paying attention. If you brush your teeth you won't have to worry about staining your pearly whites."

He snorted, "Who says 'pearly whites?'"

"I do, but you're missing the point...Again."

He scratched his head in embarrassment, "Yeah well…whatever."

They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying the peacefulness of the morning, "…Really Kenshi-san, that is quite disturbing to know that the man I am in a relationship with does not take care of his hygiene."

"Oi Robin, just forget I said anything."

More silence, "...But still Kenshi-san…"

"…Robin…" he growled in irritation, when a thought struck. He smirked as he quickly picked up the thermos and ripped the cup from her clutches.

"Zoro!" He grinned as he began to quickly walk away. Puzzled Robin just sat there wondering what he was going to do, until the thought struck her "No!" her eyes widened as she crossed her arms.

Zoro was almost to the railing when he felt pressure build around his arms and legs. The cry of "Clutch!" rang through the air as he was bent into a very painful angle. Even though he was in agony, he smirked as he listened for the sound of the cup smashing to bits on the wood would happen…Nothing…He caught sight of one of Robin's Hana-Hana hands holding the beverage. His eye twitched as he yelled, "What the hell woman?! Let me go!"

She sauntered over to where he was, gently retrieved the cup and thermos before the hands disappeared and he fell harshly to the ground. "Don't try that again Kenshi-san," was her only reply as he laid there in pain.

"Damnit, what the fu-!" a Hana-Hana hand appeared over his mouth.

She turned to him and took a sip before saying, "Such language Kenshi-san."

He glared at her as she glared back. Silence, "You like coffee more than me."

She flipped her hair, "Yes, yes I do."

He made a face, "What? Why?"

"Because it tastes splendid, it does not talk back, it gives me great pleasure…I can go on and on."

"Wait, you're comparing me to coffee!"

"Yes."

He glared again, "You know Kenshi-san your face may get stuck like that." Getting up he quickly stomped over to her and smacked the beverage right out of her hands. A second later, a "Smash!" was heard. Robin frowned, "Kenshi-s-!" she was interrupted as Zoro pressed his lips to hers.

A few minutes later when they were out of breath and leaning against the railing Zoro smiled, "I'd like to see that shit do that!"

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and replied, "I agree, but I'm blaming you on the cup."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"You better."

An: Review please!


End file.
